User talk:Twentyfists
RE: Hey You're welcome and it's nice seeing you here too. I enjoy creating fan-fiction. I'm also one of four administrators on Elder Scrolls Fanon if you're interested in creating fanon articles based on your work at UESP. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 03:02, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Elder Scrolls Fanon articles, unlike the ones here, may contradict established canon and lore. We don't believe in restricting creativity there. We also have alternate timelines and dimensions and such, so the possibilities of what you can create is endless. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 03:20, 16 February 2009 (UTC) a nother Hay Twentyfists I wasn't telling everyone to go F-off just EL joe. I'll apologies to you if that make you feel any better but I would do it all again after being insulted to such a degree. And remember he through the first quote "F bomb" at which point I felt it gave me the right to curse back. Some time the only way to stop a bully is to shout out and do some thing which I did. Cheers Templar88 20:41, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Two things. First, my usage of fuck was not directed at you. Second, if having a some greater level of respect for the English language makes me a bully, then so be it. I don't want to have some stupid internet feud with you, but to act like you're a victim here is off-base, at least from my perspective. -- El jota 20:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, two things. First off, don't start internet feuds, because internet feuds SUCK. Secondly, if you're going to start an internet feud, don't use my profile for it. --Twentyfists 02:05, 23 February 2009 (UTC) See El jotas discussion page. Templar88 02:07, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. We've been over this; it's done. -- El jota 02:19, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Regarding your question you can go ahead and add them to the NY page. I'll edit everything else accordingly. Rasengod 01:24, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Some Ideas Brengarrett 15:26, 27 February 2009 (UTC)The SPider ghouls seem like a good idea, so I can see to idea for the form, either a human that has a spider body to walk, or an 8 arm ghoul, as for abilties I can think of posion that paralizes the prey and they prefer flesh of humans and Death Claws Hey! Hey, man. I'm also from Baltimore. I've read some of your contributions and I thought that maybe we could work together on some stuff. I am a master of finding pictures and I've got some pretty good ideas. What do you think? :Sure. In the future, though, sign your posts, at least so that I know who is sending me messages :). Thanks. --Twentyfists 00:20, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I totally forgot. --Alexim Mose 00:51, 3 March 2009 (UTC) User Page Yeah, I'm trying to get it set up. It'll be ready soon, I think. --Alexim Mose 00:51, 3 March 2009 (UTC) RP response Dont worry, bro. I just try to make our characters cross paths as much as possible. KuHB1aM 02:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm. Usually, it consist of me attacking and everyone ruuning like hell, but maybe we could switch it up a bit, lol. Go ahead and make another post. After that, I'll do a large post KuHB1aM 02:16, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::lol, didn't know. good thing i called him "man" KuHB1aM 02:54, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Cheers, glad to hear I'm having a positive effect on things. Run4urLife! 17:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Please post in the DC RP primes out of action(not destroyed but his AI's gone) as they fired the nuke and jacob and andrews+silas are in the citidels medical room just waking up from unconsiosness--Vegas adict 21:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Bort getting up in folk's grills If, indeed, that character was a joke, the author should have stated such, instead of changing the offending details. If the character was indeed a joke, it has no place here. As for being quick to criticize, I understand that it may appear to be that way. I try to remain civil, though I know I've failed in places. I suppose most of my complaints stem from the wiki's intent of interconnecting all the places and ideas. I admit, I need to be more constructive in criticisms. --BortJr 15:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Both interconnecting and non-interconnecting articles have merits. Interconnected articles, however, necessarily implies that everyone should write articles that work together. Silly articles, infinite BoS groups, and un-fallout-like high tech items work against the interconnectedness. --BortJr 17:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :If you want to discuss the current getting in folks grills, I'm in the IRC channel. --BortJr 01:16, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::You can use one of the bottom three links here: http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Fanon_Wiki:IRC_channel --BortJr 01:19, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Crusade talk response kinda of late, but i finally responded to your AWA thingy on the crusade talk page, lol. i'd love to have another enemy. the bigger the list the better KuHB1aM 20:02, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Re: RP The RP namespace is not an actual namespace, it was just an article naming convention, which is one of its problems. It cannot be excluded from listings (recent changes, etc.), and it shows up in the default search index for the main namespace. We did ask about getting an actual RP namespace created, but it never went anywhere. Even if it were to happen, the pages would have to be moved again anyway because of the way mediawiki does namespaces and article names. In the short-term, this resolves most search/listing concerns regarding the RP pages, puts them in a nice convenient place for the RPers, simplifies the categorization and creation of RP threads, and otherwise is a pretty reasonable solution I think. It was proposed for a little while, with very little commentary, and no one in the IRC channel at the time had any objections to it, so I think not too many people have significant concerns about it one way or the other. If there end up being concerns about having it in the Forum, I think it would be equally legitimate to put these in an actual RP namespace, if we could get one setup, and would be happy to move everything over to that. Until then, though, I think having them in the Forum space is better than the Main space. Nezroy 03:23, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Flags I made some Flags for the AWA, you can edit them if you like. See: http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:American_Wasteland_Army --Eagle oo8i 23:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I also set up a Redirect so that typing in AWA brings up American Wasteland Army --Eagle oo8i 23:47, 14 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Flags Hey, no problem. If you ever need any more help, Graphic Designs or just editing, feel free to ask. --Eagle oo8i 14:37, 15 March 2009 (UTC) RE: UAF Yes, I am the "UAF Man" as you put it, assuming you mean the creator of the UAF and all related articles. Is that the map? --Eagle oo8i 14:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) --Eagle oo8i 14:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Baltimore Forum Is it OK if I add a fighting pit to Zanadu, kinda like the Thunderdome from Mad Max? Run4urLife! 19:44, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm new here, and a Maryland native. When's the new baltimore RPcoming out? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 21:35, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Heroes Yeah your right, but I missed it the first time lol, and the "I don't want to set the world on fire" song is in it haha //-- Teh Krush 02:16, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Eden's Castle so whats the scoop? what do you have planned for this other Enclave base? I belief you mentioned that Eden's castel is "better" the the Federal Hill base, how so? -- Templar88 00:49, 20 March 2009 (UTC) sweeeeeet! where are planing on locating this bad boy of military instalation. it should not be to close to the federal hill base, with the enclave stretched so thin major bases such as these should be seperated by some distance so they may eveny "govern" the entire USA. Templar88 01:06, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Warrior Weapon OK, but if he deserts, he won't know he's a Warrior Weapon, coz the memory grafts'd still be intact. And I trust you not to just make another Jacob. Run4urLife! 10:23, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Admin I can certainly be the cranky old man. As for the other two, I have dissenting opinions with at least one, which would probably be a good thing overall. --BortJr 02:44, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Yay, me too. Umm, is that bad Bort? //-- Teh Krush 11:04, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::*shifty eyes* Are we talking about....each other?--BortJr 11:07, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::You said dissenting opinions, i'm not sure if that's good or bad, or if it's to me, lol //-- Teh Krush 11:08, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Yea, I was kinda curious about the dissenting opinions thing myself. Run4urLife! 21:03, 31 March 2009 (UTC) char pic alright, I'll see what I can do. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 14:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) =raiders= don't weary, I am setting my sites on the golden pasters of the UAF protected Southeast Commonwealth Wasteland. IT WILL BE GLORIES! when i get around to writing the supporting articlse of cource... "caugh"... Templar88 21:44, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :sorry spelling mistake Templar88 22:24, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Vandal and Wheeling aren't good enough raider or Tribal pages for you? (i'm kidding, of course.)--BortJr 03:10, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Lawrence Whos he? :D Oh and the Others section refers to unnamed people, you can put Lawrence above it lol. //--Teh Krush 00:13, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Awwh It looks like people don't read your Baltimore article that much.. Mall City //--Teh Krush 16:04, 19 April 2009 (UTC) My Review of Silas Webb So, I read the article, and I like certain aspects of it. Now, I'll start with his pre-wastelander life. I find it so cliche that every person has been taught exemplary fighting techniques and firearms training by their father. After a nuclear holocaust I'm pretty sure any form of martial arts are lost knowledge, and if you want to keep that aspect then you should explain why the father knows it, and make it plausible. Another thing I find very cliche is his family's death. It seems like that classic fanfic "My family was killed savagely by bad people so now it becomes a life changing experience". It would have been nice if he just left because of an interesting, creative reason and his family either got killed my the wildlife or old age. I also found his initial law bringing personality dull. But what I did like was the bit about the Talon Merc's wife, which gave another faction an air of realism. And then his shift to a wastelander seeking truth in life was a great change. But I do have a problem with him seeming invincible, I'd like it if you gave him a human feel rather then a badass movie character. Composite 4 01:47, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Eh, it's not so much the Yao Guai thing. If you mentioned situations in which he had gotten hurt, or just mentioned important battles in his life where he barely escaped then he would seem more real. And I agree that at 17 seeing something like that does change your life, but my problem was with the situation. It is an over-used explanation, it could become something creative if you explained why they were attacked (as you said you will). I'm not too into character pages as it is since I feel in fanfiction characters are used more as a tool to move along a story, but I like the concept of Silas, his story just needs more meat, more humanity. Like, if you added sections explaining some of his ordeals, I could relate to him better. Composite 4 02:01, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I was actually thinking about his ordeals after the Regulator part of his life, you don't have to write all of his adventures, just a section about some battles he faced, some where he may have won, but barely, some where he escaped almost certain death. Something to make him feel like a genuine wastelander. =Fallout Korea= hay man, there is a new member wishing to upload a article on north and south Korea. I remember you were wishing to make your own page on the Korea peninsula so I just wanted to let you know if you wanted to collaborate with him. Templar88 12:05, 22 April 2009 (UTC) S. Mackie Indigo Children C/Pd from BrenGarrett's user talk page :::Indigo children sounds like a cult or an awesome name for a band. What does it actually mean? --Twentyfists 11:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::: "Indigo children is a concept developed by Nancy Anne Tappe describing children who are alleged to possess a special traits or abilities. Beliefs about indigo children range from their being the next stage in human evolution, possessing paranormal abilities such as telepathy, to the belief that they are simply more empathetic and creative than their non-indigo peers." - Wikipedia, Indigo Children, paranormal/parapsychology terminology section :::: While neither this nor the song above ("Oh You Pretty Things") are precisely related to Bren's previous statement that he feels autism is part of a new stage of human evolution, I feel the parallels are clear and, if one wishes to delve into such an idea, one should delve into it right good rather than only scratching the surface. Macksting 15:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hennards gun From IRC: George fires depleted uranium 5mm rounds . . . lol ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!!!?!!?!?! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING MUCH URANIUM COSTS AND HOW WHEN USED AS A BULLET IT WOULD FUCKING EXPLODE AND HOW FUCKING HARD IT IS TO FIND. AEWEHAHRADSKGSDFLKGSDFLKGHFDKGFHDLGKDFLK;DSFH FUCKING RAGE. Lol right? //--Teh Krush 01:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, the Enclave has a monopoly on uranium, and depleted uranium doesn't explode. Otherwise the M1 Abrams tank would explode every time someone shot it. Apparently, these guy think depleted means weaponized. Can you say fucktard? //--Run4urLife! 17:17, 25 April 2009 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Depleted_uranium //--Teh Krush 17:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. Disproves me somewhat. I've never really considered it as something that catches fire. But the bit as a tamper in Nukes is only useful during an out of control fission or fusion reaction. It doesn't really explode when you hit it. //--Run4urLife! 17:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Run4, just because the Enclave has a monoply of uranium doesn't mean that they have it in an abundance. Composite 4 17:58, 25 April 2009 (UTC)